South Park (country)
South Park, officially known as the Republic of South Park, is a democratic, racist-free, conspiracy-free, offensive content-banned, adult content-banned and child-ruling and independent one-party socialist presidential republic that is ruled by Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman (who is not an anti-Semitic and/nor a racist anymore after trauma]tizations of the invasion of South Park, including a singe slap on Cartman from Broflovski, made him change into a good boy) and Kenny McCormick, including the South Parker Worker's Party and a council of children aging up from 3 years old to 18 years old. After the invasion, it led to the South Parker Revolution, and soon after this, most of the Beleninsk Pact (including some of the Coalition of the Red Star loved this country so much, but then the UN Secretary-General, Antonio Guterres, declared that child politics is a good idea for everyone after his visit to Shermania, while outlawing it will be considered a bad idea, and soon, the whole world recognized South Park's independence. The first one was none other than the Soviet Red Assault Command. Soon, after Mayor McDaniels stripped her title as a mayor to make way for Butters Scotch, she was imprisoned in the South Parker Prison. Later on, all of South Park has bigger, better houses (similar to the Black residence from South Park), help the homeless people, have more moral laws, have everyone who lived in poverty (like the McCormick family) enough or lots of money, food, medicine, and some more daily needs, increase numbers of police officers and soldiers, closing the wage gap very tightly, turn South Park into a prospering town that will soon become a metropolis, ban offensive and sexual content for good, like what Sheila Broflovski did in a musical movie, South Park: Bigger, Longer, Uncut, strengthen defenses to defend the nation from bizarre and paranormal happenings, strengthen the bonds of each people, prevent any further rivalries, decrease taxes, lift all South Park-based companies' rules and prevent them from [writing their own rules, increase the population's income, defend the people, make the adults more competent, reasonable, trusting and loyal to their children for their rule, raise their incomes, make the adults effectual enough to save and/or protect the town while their kids are still saving the town, help the adults of South Park keep order within South Park faster, preventing the formation of crucial organizations that will, and that can fight the "source" of the boys' past misdemeanors, boost farms, ranches, fisheries, clinics, hospitals, mines, power plants, oil rigs, oil refineries, oil drills and factories, implement free/universal healthcare and free housing, and most importantly of all, allowing tourists and immigrants to come to South Park. Long after the USRAC War, they soon have a higher economy, and the United Nations is still praising the that country. Nowadays, the UN and the European Union are still praising it, and is now a prosperous, child-ruling and progressive republic, even in the Last Day, they also are allowed to weather societal collapse with the help of Societal Collapse Weathering Organization, as founded by the UN. Also, it is a member state of the Beleninsk Pact. Trivia *This nation is under a council of children aging up from 3 years old to 18 years old. When he/she reaches 18 years old, he/she will retire immediately after the immediate mandatory elections on January 1, the year after the election. *The party that made it possible is the SPWP. *All members are required to obey not only their parents, but also the council, the government and the nation, and are required loyalty by the President (Stan Marsh). *Debates, adult politicians and parties other than the SPWP were banned due that the UN and the European Union is disapproving attempts on outlawing child politics after the nine-hour South Park Revolution, and its recognition. *They have the right to outlaw or censor offensive and sexual content, such as censoring Terrance and Phillip (including banning any adult-rated Terrance and Phillip episodes) and ban sex videos permanently (mostly ordered by Francis Parker). *Punishments nearly match Saudi Arabia's punishment methods. *Conscription is permitted in the South Parker People's Army, but only for occasional uses. *They have the rights to protect and obey their parents. *They have the rights that the South Parkification of celebrities and historical figures are banned, considered treason and blasphemy of human ancestors or human friends... punishable by death or life imprisonment. *Offensive content (like Nazism, Islamic terrorism, etc.) were officially banned. Socialism and communism are the only exceptions, because it is a socialist country, but gay marriages are only permitted in here because of human rights. *Offending of religion is not allowed. Category:Beleninsk Pact Member States Category:Countries